The invention relates to an apparatus for orienting birds, which are supplied by a belt conveyor, with their heads in the direction of conveyance.
When automatedly processing birds it may be required that these birds, that are still living at that moment, are oriented in the same way, for example facing each with the head into the direction of conveyance. Birds oriented thus may simply be engaged by processing apparatuses, such as for example an apparatus for suspending the birds with their legs into the hooks of a suspension conveyor known per se.
Apparatuses which have already been proposed in the past for positioning birds do not appear to work optimally in practice. The chance that an individual birds is not correctly positioned is considerable, and this often can lead to failures.